thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 (V3)
|episodes = |preceded_by = |succeeded_by = |writer = KeepOnKeepingOn |original_run = December 14, 2019 to Present}} Season 1 of Version Three, subtitled as "Third Time's The Charm", will consist of at least one episode and begin on December 14, 2019. Synopsis "It's the end times. There is no getting around how brutal and demanding the new world order is -- the dead have risen, and what remains of humanity is struggling to survive. Two different camps of survivors with two completely different outlooks on survival will come together, embarking on a journey to survive amidst the conflicts of interest within the group, and the dangers out there in the world -- the dead, and the living." Cast Starring * Austin Abrams as Jacob Barley (1/1) * Christopher Larkin as Drew Wasaki (1/1) * Devon Bostick as Trace Oxford (1/1) * Tyler James Williams as Michael Middleton (1/1) * Kenric Green as Frederick (1/1) * Tyler Alvarez as Colin Walker (1/1) * Katelyn Nacon as Ashley Ridley (1/1) * Jake Austin Walker as Brody Campbell (1/1) * Dylan Minnette as Zachary Bennett (1/1) * Scott Porter as Lucas Oxford (1/1) Guest Starring * Will Forte as Peter Owens (1/1) * Marlene Forté as Maria Oxford (1/1) * Spencer Treat Clark as Corey (1/1) * Wyatt Russell as Satchiel (1/1) * Lorenzo Henrie as Nicholas Owens (1/1) * Alessandro Juliani as Diaz (1/1) * Brenden Meyer as Stefan Little (1/1) * Emma Bell as Elizabeth (1/1) * Steven Ogg as Calvin (1/1) Co-Stars * Madison Lintz as Sarah Oxford (1/1) * Gregg Sulkin as Max (1/1) * Griffin Freeman as Wally (1/1) * Noah Lomax as Carlos (1/1) Episodes # Pilot Plot TBA Trivia * The following changes have been made to the main cast: ** Christopher Larkin (Drew) joins the main cast, replacing Daniel Sharman (Ethan) from the previous series. ** Tyler Alvarez joins the main cast, replacing Tate Ellington as Colin Walker. ** Kenric Green reprises his role as Frederick and joins the main cast. ** It has been announced Zachary Bennett will be recast from Daniel Zovatto to Dylan Minnette. ** Will Forte (Peter), Marlene Forté (Maria), Wyatt Russell (Satchiel), Lorenzo Henrie (Nicholas), Brenden Meyer (Stefan), and Madison Lintz (Sarah) all return, but are not billed as series regulars. * Unlike the previous series, this season will not be ten episodes in length. ** This season's original estimated episode total was thirteen episodes. *** "It's a maximum guesstimate. I know I'm gonna have at least seven episodes, not sure if it'll be longer by much, if it'll be shorter, maybe I'll hit sixteen episodes... I dunno. All I know is that '''I will not be following mid-season finales/premieres, only season finales'." ** On July 16, 2019 it was confirmed the season will be nine episodes long, with each episode title subsequently revealed. *** This makes the season shorter than the first season of the previous series by one episode. **** "''Also, the episode titles will be relevant now. And less dumb. And each episode will cover more ground instead of either being too short, or being full of filler." ** On November 19, 2019 the number of episodes was shortened to two, with the maximum amount unknown. *** "I'll be writing this story more naturally now... the first season will run for however long I feel, and I'll end it whenever I reach the end." Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Version Three Category:Seasons Category:Seasons (V3)